


Tea & Coffee

by Ephiniane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apartments, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Human AU, Pet au, Whiterose, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephiniane/pseuds/Ephiniane
Summary: Blake lives in a particular small living space, but she loves it. She has her two cats, Gambol and Shroud staying with her.On the other side of the neighborhood lives a woman with long blonde hair named Yang. She lives with her golden retrievers Ember and Celica.





	Tea & Coffee

* * *

_"Yang, wake up! Mama's coming home today!"_

.

.

.

Yang startled awake, her back up straight, panting like a dog. 

_'Goddamnit, not that damn dream again...'_

Groaning, she faceplanted onto her pillow. _'_ _Speaking of dogs...'_

She pushed herself off the pillow, and yanked her blankets off, throwing them off to the side.

She then heard a small "yelp!'

Looking down at the side of her bed, she saw her small golden retriever, Ember.

The puppy gave her blonde owner a look that could only mean, 'why hello to you too, **mother** _.'_

Laughing, she picked up the pup.

"Goodmorning Ember!" Yang showered the puppy in kissing, in which Ember whined sassily.

"Let's get some breakfast, huh?" 

Ember _knew_ that word by heart.

She wagged her tail excitedly, accidentally (probably not given how sassy she is) whacked her mom's face.

"Okay, OW!" 

Ember wiggled out of her owner's hands and trotted off.

Yang stretched her neck out just seeing Ember's puppy butt trot out into the hallway.

And that's when Yang _knew_ it was the _perfect_ opportunity to piss her dog off...

"Why ya gotta be so rude~ I don't like your attitude!" The blonde woman mocked as this small puffball of a creature barrelled their way towards the woman. 

"WHA- OKAY EMBER IM SORRY PLEASE DON'T SCRATCH MEEEEE!!" 

Yep, the neighbors next to her could definitely hear this.

Then, another fluffy head peered into the doorway of the bedroom, but this time was much bigger than Ember.

"Hey, Celica! Would you mind getting your sister off of me- OW SHIT THAT HURT!"

Celica, the older golden retriever, looked at her owner than looked at Ember and just walked away towards the kitchen.

"DAMNIT! CELICA WHAT DID I EVER DO TO Y- Ohhhhh... Wait... IM SORRY FOR BURNING YOUR PAW! I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDE- OW EMBER WHY!"

That's right, two days ago Yang had been making coffee and she spilled in on the ground, in which Celica had stepped in.

It wasn't anything major but Celica had been giving her the _PAW_.

_'Get it? Cause PAW? Like giving her the hand? Get it? Okay, I'll stop now.'_

.

.

.

Yang finally made her way to the kitchen.

"Hmmm, what to make, what to make..." She said out loud to herself.

Opening the fridge she only saw a half-empty expired milk jug. 

"Well fuck me- Yep, we're going to the diner again, aren't we." She looked over to her two dogs who were waging their tails and looking at her with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, sorry you two ain't coming-"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I wrote this chapter it didn't save so I'm sorry if it looks crappy (I tried to re-write it the best that I could).
> 
> Also, I'd love it if anyone in the comments would give me constructive criticism, it helps me know what I could fix in the future!


End file.
